Beware Pink Bullets
by Bexara
Summary: Reborn tries out a new bullet on Tsuna, but the results aren't quite what anyone expected. All x Tsuna, yaoi


**Author's Note**: This is the first ever KHR fic I wrote. When I first wrote it, I was very new to fanfic writing. I have revised this thing a billion times since then, and even now I find stuff that makes me go "OMG what was I thinking?" Anyway, this alludes to m x m goodness but no actual descriptive lemon takes place. I have another All x Tsuna fic that is newer than this one called "A Date with the Boss" but I only got four chapters in when I got hit with writer's block. I think it's a lot funnier than this one so I may post it just to see if I can finish it. I really do like tormenting Tsuna. It's like a hobby or something.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna was the happiest he had ever been in his life. It was a glorious day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Kyoko was at his side as they walked hand in hand through a fragrant and colorful field of flowers. Surely this must be heaven.<em>

"_Tsuna-kun," Kyoko turned to him, joy on her face pretty face._

"_Kyoko-chan," Tsuna replied, raising her hands to his chest. "Kyoko-chan, I've always lov—."_

In the midst of the most important confession he could ever make, Tsuna was rudely and roughly pulled from sleep by the sudden insertion of Reborn's left foot into his eye.

"Yeow!" he cried out as he sprung up from bed, hand covering his throbbing eye. "Reborn! Why did you do that?"

"Because you were sleeping with such a stupid look on your face, drooling on your pillow, and it irritated me," the Arcobaleno said bluntly and without remorse.

"That's no reason to kick someone in the face!" Tsuna shouted back, inwardly dejected that his beautiful dream of Kyoko had been interrupted.

As usual, Reborn simply ignored his outburst and jumped up on to the bed.

"More importantly, Tsuna," Reborn began, "Leon has created a new item."

The teen stopped rubbing his eye to look at his tutor.

"He did? What is it?" Tsuna asked, curious in spite of himself.

"This," the pint-sized hitman stated happily as held out his hand.

Tsuna's nose scrunched as he realized what Reborn was holding.

"That's a bullet."

"Yup," Reborn confirmed.

"It looks weird. Why is it pink? And is that a _heart_ on it?" Tsuna questioned as he peered closer.

"Who knows," Reborn shrugged.

"Well, what does it do?" Tsuna was suddenly nervous, a feeling of foreboding welling up inside him.

"Don't know," Reborn replied, a smirk on his little face, "but we should test it to find out."

As the devil tutor raised his gun, Tsuna backed hastily away, arms raised in defense.

"Wait! Wait, Reborn! If you don't know what it does, then how do you even know that it is a special bullet? I could really die!"

Scoffing, Reborn loaded his gun with the special bullet and took aim, "Don't be such a wuss. It came from Leon. It has to have some kind of special ability. Here goes."

"No! Wait! Nooooo—," Tsuna's cried abruptly ended as Reborn callously fired.

The shot hit the brown-haired teen dead center in the chest and he flew backward. _Ahh, goodbye, Kyoko-chan,_Tsuna mourned as he hit the floor, the image of Kyoko from his dream flashing before his eyes. After a few moments passed and Tsuna realized he was still alive, he slowly sat up.

"Huh, nothing happened?" he murmured to himself as he carefully examined his body. Other than a slight burning sensation when the bullet hit, Tsuna didn't feel any different than he normally did.

"Hmm, that's odd," Reborn said, and then scratched his head thoughtfully.

Shoulders sagging in relief, Tsuna stood and walked back to his bed, suddenly exhausted. As he made a motion to lie back down, his tutor bounced up and twisted his ears hard.

"Ouch, what was _that_for?" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't think you can simply go back to sleep, Tsuna. You'll be late for school."

Looking over at the clock, Tsuna gasped in alarm as he saw he was indeed running late. Dashing toward his closet, he quickly dressed then hurdled down the hall to the bathroom. After completing his morning toiletries, he rushed out of the house without even stopping to eat breakfast. His being shot with a strange bullet was completely forgotten as he made his way toward school, his mind instead reliving his dream of Kyoko.

So caught up in his daydream was he that Tsuna didn't notice the crowd slowly gathering behind him. It started with just one person, then two, then three before swelling to over fifteen people. Gradually becoming aware of a strange itching between his shoulder blades, Tsuna shook off his daze and glanced back.

"Ack!" he jumped in alarm when he saw the mob closing in on him.

His mind registered that the group descending upon him was all male, but he was more concerned with the glazed light in each of their eyes and the almost hungry expression on their faces to worry about anything else. _Was this mafia related?_he thought to himself. Reborn hadn't mentioned any new enemies, however, so he just didn't know.

He opened his mouth to ask them who they were when the throng suddenly pounced on him dog-pile style. Of course, Tsuna ended up on the bottom of the pile, the breath knocked out of him as he hit the pavement. It took him a minute to realize that the many hands now roving over his body weren't hitting or punching him, but were instead pulling at his clothes. Those hands were also—

"Ah! Where are you touching?" Tsuna hollered as more than one hand begin diving into his pants.

Was this some new kind of bullying? He didn't know, but he began to struggle manically as he tried to free himself. He wasn't making much progress, and the hands became more bold, when a voice suddenly rang out from somewhere behind him.

"What are you doing to the Tenth, you bastards?"

There was a huge explosion and suddenly the swarm holding him down thinned considerably. An arm shot through the remaining bunch and seized his hand.

"Tenth, come this way!"

Tsuna glanced up to see Gokudera standing there, kicking and punching people out of the way as he pulled Tsuna up. With relief, Tsuna squeezed his friend's hand and followed Gokudera as the other made a break for it. By the time Gokudera led him through the gates of the school, Tsuna was out of breath from running at such a furious pace. Bending over, he put his hands on his knees and sucked in giant gulps of air. When he could breathe normally again, he stood up straight and wiped at the sweat on his brow.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. I don't know what those guys wanted," Tsuna smiled up at his friend as he spoke.

That smile faltered, however, when he noticed the odd look on the other's face.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna repeated his name inquisitively, wondering what was wrong.

His light-brown eyes widened in shock when Gokudera suddenly leaped at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Tenth! About you, I've always hidden my feelings, but I can't contain them any longer," Gokudera cried out fervently as he pulled Tsuna even closer.

"G-Gokudera-kun, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked frantically as he tried to slip out of his friend's embrace.

"I'm saying I love you, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly, color riding high on his cheeks.

"Huh?" Tsuna stopped moving, eyes widening and mouth falling open. "W-what did you just say?"

The teen refused to believe his ears, thinking he surely must have misheard the other young man. Gokudera quickly squashed that thought, however, when he said it again.

"Tenth, I love you! I love you!" Gokudera's voice was impassioned while he repeated the declaration over and over.

Tsuna's own face flamed then, stunned to his very core by the confession. He didn't comprehend the danger he was in until Gokudera swooped down and kissed him full on the lips.

"Ungh!" his cry was swallowed by the other's mouth as Gokudera swiftly maneuvered them until Tsuna's back was against the wall of a nearby building.

_Gokudera is kissing me! A guy is kissing me! Gokudera is kissing me! A guy is kissing me_! Tsuna's mind repeated the same phrases over and over while his body went numb. It was Gokudera's hand sliding up under his shirt that brought him back to his senses.

Grasping that wandering hand, Tsuna pulled back and gasped, "What are you doing, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera's gray-green eyes were burning brightly as he gazed down at the other boy. "I'm sorry, Tenth, I can't control myself today. I have to touch you."

The taller youth captured both of Tsuna's wrists and tugged the school vest over the other's brown head before Tsuna could resist. _Why's this happening?_the young Vongola screeched silently, not understanding what had come over his friend. Real fear took hold of him when Gokudera's hand moved down to the button of his pants.

"W-wait, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna's cry fell on deaf ears as his friend's hand continued working on his trousers.

Just when Tsuna was sure something really bad was about to happen, he was suddenly wrested away from Gokudera's hold. The side of the school passed by in a blur as someone carried him swiftly across the courtyard to the back of the campus. When they stopped, Tsuna was carefully lowered to the ground. He looked up to see Yamamoto's smiling face peering down at him.

"Saaafe!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out in relief.

"Yo, Tsuna."

"You saved me."

"Now, now. I'm sure Gokudera wasn't going to do anything bad to you Tsuna, but things looked pretty intense so I thought I would sneak you away until he calms down."

"Thank you, Yamamoto!" Tsuna expressed his heartfelt gratitude, quite convinced the other teen had rescued him from something very dangerous.

"First that strange group, then Gokudera-kun. Something weird is going on today." Tsuna muttered more to himself than to his companion.

After several moments passed in silence, Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto only to find his classmate smiling sheepishly at him.

"Yamamoto?"

To his credit, Tsuna was feeling a bit uneasy at this point. He was right to be concerned.

Yamamoto raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Ahh, Tsuna, it seems I have fallen for you. It's quite a surprise."

Tsuna shook his head, not believing his ears. There was no way Yamamoto had just confessed to him, too.

"Tsuna, there is something I want to tell you." Yamamoto's dark eyes suddenly focused on Tsuna's amber ones, that intense expression on his face that the baseball player sometimes got when he was really serious about something.

"What … what is it?" Tsuna asked cautiously, some sixth sense warning him that, after everything that had happened so far, whatever Yamamoto had to tell him would be anything but normal.

"Ever since that moment when you saved me on the roof, I have always been thinking of you, Tsuna. I thought baseball was all I needed in my life but now I know I need more."

The dark haired teen grasped Tsuna's hands and raised them to his lips and kissed them, softly whispering "I need you, Tsuna," against smaller boy's skin.

"Er … that's …um," Tsuna was incoherent, quite frankly at a loss about how to act right at that moment.

Not just Gokudera, but now Yamamoto. How could two of his friends, two of his _guy_friends, both confess to him in one day? His brain was on overload as he tried to cope with these mind blowing events. Yamamoto wasn't finished, however.

"I'll play mafia with you whenever you want, so please go out with me, Tsuna."

A loud, buzzing noise filled Tsuna's ears, and his body went slack from this last sentence. Yamamoto must have taken Tsuna's movements as a sign of the other's acquiescence, because the taller teen leaned down and took Tsuna's mouth in a deep, hot kiss. Tsuna's lips parted in surprise at Yamamoto's action, allowing his friend to slip a wet, nimble tongue into his mouth.

When Gokudera had kissed him, Tsuna had been too much in shock to notice the other's technique or if the kiss actually felt good. Though he was stunned that Yamamoto would do the same thing, his shock wasn't as deep as the first time, so he noticed a few things. _Yamamoto is a good kisser!_he thought as his eyes drifted close. Yamamoto pressed their bodies closer together as he deepened the kiss. It was the sound of a low, soft moan escaping his own lips that woke Tsuna up.

"Gah, what am I doing?" he shrieked as he pushed away.

Plunging his hands into his spiky hair, he shook his head back and forth as he tried to deny what had just occurred. Yamamoto wasn't going to let him, however. In a split second, the other teen had pushed him to the ground and had begun to unbutton his white shirt, the vest Gokudera had previously removed long gone.

Tsuna flailed his hands wildly as he tried to stop his friend, but Yamamoto was quicker and much more agile than he. He was no match for the other youth and his shirt was soon gaping open, revealing his slim, smooth chest. Sheer panic filled Tsuna and he thrashed about beneath the taller teen.

"Yamamoto, stop!"

Yamamoto didn't stop, however, instead trailing a long, lean finger down Tsuna's chest. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut in denial. Just as that finger was about to make contact with one, pale nipple, an earsplitting voice filled the air.

"Extreme right!"

There was a loud smack and Yamamoto's weight suddenly lifted off of Tsuna. Cracking open his eyes, Tsuna watched as his friend slumped over to the side and fell to the ground with a thud. Tilting his head back, he saw a heavily bandaged arm extended out over his body.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelped.

Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, was standing over him.

"Ah, Sawada," Ryohei glanced down, "something seemed off with the baseball kid so I thought I should step in."

"I'm really glad you did," Tsuna replied fervently as he eased away from the now unconscious Yamamoto.

Still, Tsuna couldn't help being worried for his friend. Looking over at Ryohei, he asked, "Will Yamamoto be alright?"

"Don't worry, Sawada, I went easy on him. He should wake up in a bit."

Although he was relieved at Ryohei's words, Tsuna decided right then that he definitely _did not_want to be around when Yamamoto woke up. He tried to redo the buttons on his shirt only to notice that several were missing. Sighing, he just clutched the shirt closed with one hand as he trudged beside Kyoko's brother. This day had been nothing but a disaster from the time he woke up and he was physically and mentally exhausted already. In addition, he was worried for his friends, because there was something obviously very wrong with them.

"You know, Sawada, there's something different about you today." Ryohei observed as they walked into the school from a back entrance.

"Eh?" Tsuna responded, confused.

By this time, classes had already started and Tsuna was more than late. He couldn't go to class dressed as he was, so he headed to his locker where he now always kept a spare set of clothes thanks to Reborn and the Dying Will Bullet.

Ryohei followed him into the boy's locker room. Tsuna didn't give it much thought at first, his mind still replaying the morning's events. Therefore, when he removed his torn shirt, he was surprised to feel Kyoko's brother come up right behind him.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna looked over his shoulder at Ryohei, but the expression in the other's eyes froze him. It was the same one that mob, Gokudera, and Yamamoto had all possessed.

"Um, Onii-san, could you please step back so I can change?" Tsuna asked in a quivering voice.

"I'm sorry, Sawada, I can't do that," Ryohei replied, "because I'm extremely excited right now!"

The last part was shouted as the older boy reached out to grab the smaller teen. Tsuna managed to evade those arms and ran around the bench to escape.

"Wait, Onii-san," he exclaimed, "think about what you're doing!"

"I don't need to think about it, Sawada. At first I wanted your fists in my boxing club, but now I want your whole body. I'm going to make you mine to the extreme!"

Ryohei lunged again and this time Tsuna barely managed to escape. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Tsuna thought yet again as he tried to stay out of Ryohei's reach. Everyone was acting crazy today and he didn't understand anything.

"Stop running away, Sawada. Let's feel extremely good together," Ryohei said as he pounced a third time.

"No thank you, Onii-san," Tsuna screeched as he jumped back.

He turned and ran. Passing by a cart filled with soccer balls, he hooked a foot under one of the legs and turned the cart over, sending the balls tumbling behind him. Tsuna glanced back to see Ryohei trip over the rolling balls and fall hard to the floor.

"Sorry, Oni-san," Tsuna winced as he faced forward again and fled the locker room.

Once in the hall, it dawned on him he was now shirtless, having left behind his change of clothes with Ryohei. He had no intention of going back there, however. Skipping down the hall, he rounded the corner and ran head first into another person, knocking the unsuspecting bystander to the floor.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized profusely, head bowed, as he held his hand out to help the person up.

When a small hand slid into his, he lifted his head and gasped.

"Chrome-san!"

"Hello, boss," Chrome said in her soft voice.

Tsuna had thought not much else could surprise him today, but he had been wrong.

"Why are you here, Chrome-san?" he asked after she got to her feet.

She didn't get a chance to answer before a voice came bellowing down the hall.

"Sawada! Where are you?"

"Eek!" Tsuna jumped. Kyoko's brother hadn't given up.

"You can tell me later, Chrome-san, let's find a place to hide first," the teen tugged Chrome along behind him as he sped down the hall, up the stairs, and into the first empty classroom he could find.

Inside, Tsuna released her hand and leaned his head against the door, shaking it back and forth.

"What the heck is wrong with everyone today?" he yelled aloud to himself.

"Are you alright, boss?" Chrome asked quietly.

"No, I'm not alright! Everyone's gone insane and I don't know why," he snapped at her as he spun around, then immediately felt guilty for taking his frustrations out on her.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice," he said contritely. "Anyway, why are you here, Chrome-san?"

"Mukuro-sama told me to come," Chrome replied.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna repeated the name. "Why did Mukuro tell you to come here?"

"He said something amusing was happening in Namimori and that we should come visit."

"Um, does Mukuro plan to show himse—," Tsuna didn't have to finish his question because that powerful sensation that signaled Mukuro's presence suddenly washed over him.

"He's coming!" the frightened young man whispered in terror.

"Kufufu, I'm already here, Tenth Boss of the Vongola," that mild, eerie voice said lightly.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna trembled as he stood before a very real Mukuro, Chrome no longer present.

"Kufufu, this is really quite entertaining," Mukuro stated as he walked toward Tsuna, "I can even feel the effects myself, but you simply have no idea what is occurring. Marvelous. I'm quite excited."

Gulping, Tsuna edged himself along wall, trying to maintain a safe distance between himself and Mukuro. The other teen was the very last person he wanted to be alone with right now.

"Are you here to try and take my body again?" Tsuna collected his courage and asked, knowing that without Reborn and the Dying Will Bullet, there was no way he could defeat this dangerous person. The Dying Will Pills had been forgotten at home as well.

"Mm, yes I _have_ come for your body, Tenth Boss of the Vongola, but not in the way you are imagining, at least not right now."

Tsuna was scared. Mukuro _scared_ him. Though the mafia criminal had fought with them against the Varia, he knew that didn't mean the other youth was on their side. Mukuro's abilities were frightening and Tsuna had no way to counter them at the moment.

"Now, now, don't look so afraid. Though, that expression on your face is quite stimulating, I'm not going to hurt you today."

The smile on Mukuro's face as he spoke was not comforting.

"Th-then you should leave," Tsuna said bravely.

"Oh, and after I came all this way to give you a present," Mukuro affected a hurt expression as he continued stalking forward.

Tsuna found himself in the corner with nowhere else to run.

"What present?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice, trying to stall for time.

Mukuro halted inches from Tsuna and pulled his hand out from behind his back.

"Why this present of course," he smiled radiantly.

Peering down, Tsuna found himself looking at a beautiful bouquet of solid white roses.

"Don't you like them?" Mukuro's voice came from far away as Tsuna continued to stare down at the gorgeous flowers.

"_na-kun_ … _Tsuna-kun_ ... Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna heard someone calling his name and blinked several times, glancing up from the flowers to see a handsome young man standing before him.

"What?" he asked in confusion, head aching slightly.

"I asked if you liked the roses, Tsuna-kun," the young man repeated softly.

"Oh. Yes, of course I do," Tsuna replied, "they are very beautiful."

The other teen's face relaxed into a brilliant smile.

"I'm glad. I prepared them especially for you."

Tsuna looked around then, noticing there were only a few other people in the park with them. He took a step and stumbled, suddenly dizzy.

"Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" his companion moved forward and grasped his arm to steady him, concern evident on the other's attractive face.

Rubbing his temple, Tsuna leaned heavily on the other's arm as he replied, "Mm, my head hurts a little and I felt really lightheaded there for a moment."

"Then let's sit down for a few minutes," the taller boy urged, reaching up to brush away a stray hair that had fallen into Tsuna's eye.

The gesture caused Tsuna to tremble slightly as a strange awareness seeped over him. The person at his side saw his movement and smiled faintly. They found a bench secluded away from the main part of the park and sat down, Tsuna sighing in relief to be off of his feet. Something nagged at the back of his mind, as if some memory was trying to force its way out, but his companion suddenly grabbed his hand and the niggling sensation vanished.

"Are you sure you are okay, Tsuna-kun?"

"I'm fine," Tsuna replied and squeezed the other's hand, "thanks for worrying about me."

"Of course I worry about you," the older teen said sternly, "I am your lover after all."

Face flaming, Tsuna raised his hand and pressed a finger to the other's mouth, "Shh, someone might hear you."

The dark-haired teen grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on his finger before asking with a slightly hurt look on his face, "Are you ashamed of me, Tsuna-kun?"

That look caused his heart to ache and he vehemently shook his head.

"O-of course not, stupid!" he denied.

"Then tell me you love me."

If possible, the color in Tsuna's face turned an even brighter shade of crimson.

"B-but…," he sputtered.

"Say it," the other young man exhorted again, "Say 'I love you, Mukuro.'"

Tsuna had to open and close his mouth several times before any sound would come out. Finally, he managed to squeak out the words the other wanted to hear.

"I-I love you, Mukuro," though Tsuna knew he had said those words countless times before, for some reason it felt like the first time, and he wondered why.

"Good boy," Mukuro praised him gently before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

Conscious of the fact that they were in a public place, Tsuna reached up a hand to stop the other boy, but Mukuro suddenly nibbled on his bottom lip. The hand that had meant to push his lover away clutched Mukuro instead as he surrendered to the kiss. Things were hazy for a moment and then Tsuna found himself somehow lying on a soft cushion of grass, divested of his shirt, and Mukuro leaning over him, desire evident in the other's blue, blue eyes.

"You are very beautiful, Tsuna-kun," Mukuro declared in a low voice as his eyes raked Tsuna's body.

Tsuna blushed again and countered, "I'm a guy. How can a guy be beautiful?"

"Oh, but you are, my little flame," the older youth responded, leaning down to kiss him softly again before trailing those lips across Tsuna's cheek and down his slim neck.

When those talented lips moved to his chest and latched onto his small nipple, his back arched at the sensation, even as embarrassment filled him. Again, though he knew they had also done _this_ more than once, it also felt as if it was the very first time.

"Mmmm," Mukuro murmured approvingly at Tsuna's reaction, "I love how sensitive you are there. Shall we see what other places are sensitive as well?"

Without waiting for an answer, Mukuro licked a path down Tsuna's abdomen, stopping to lap at the younger teen's belly button before reaching the top of his pants. Rolling his eyes up, Mukuro captured Tsuna's gaze with his own as he slowly unbuttoned the pants and pulled the flaps aside. Tsuna's heart was about to burst through his chest at the knowledge of what was about to happen when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

"Ouch," he reached up to rub his face when the pain returned, only ten times stronger than before.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he cried out.

"Stupid, Tsuna, what are you doing allowing yourself to be fooled like that?"

Tsuna opened his eyes to see Reborn standing next to his head, holding Leon in the shape of a giant pair of tweezers that were currently pinching the heck out of his cheek.

"That hurts, Reborn!" Tsuna whined as he sat up and massaged his aching face.

"It was supposed to hurt, dummy," Reborn replied, "but instead of worrying about that, shouldn't you be worrying about the person who was two seconds away from taking your pants off?"

"What?" the brown-haired teen glanced down in confusion to see Rokudo Mukuro leaning over his hips, hands on the very _open_ fly of his trousers.

"Eek!" Tsuna screamed and twisted abruptly away.

"Che, and just when we were getting to the good part. That is the second time you have spoiled my fun, Arcobaleno," Mukuro sighed in exasperation as he stood up.

Reborn ignored Mukuro and instead jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the head again.

"What was that one for?" Tsuna hollered.

"Because I felt like it. I told you not to leave the house without the Dying Will Pills."

"I forgot them because someone shot me with a strange bullet," Tsuna muttered somewhat resentfully.

"Oh yes, the bullet," the tiny hitman hit his fist into his hand as if he remembered something, "I came to tell you I figured out what that pink bullet is."

Attention momentarily diverted, Tsuna turned to Reborn, "What was it?"

"It's a Pheromone Bullet."

"A what?"

"A Pheromone Bullet. It makes the person shot with the bullet give off pheromones that are irresistible to other people. In other words, it is a "love" bullet. This one only works on males though."

Tugging on his hair in agitation, Tsuna cried out, "What the heck kind of purpose would a bullet like that serve?"

"Who knows," Reborn replied with a shrug.

"Gah, why does all the weird stuff happen to me?"

"Kufufu, as I thought, you are entertaining to no end, Tenth Boss of the Vongola," Mukuro's voice slithered over Tsuna's skin, reminding the young man that villain was still there.

Tsuna also suddenly remembered that strange dream/vision he had been experiencing right before Reborn snapped him out of it.

Color flooding his face, Tsuna turned back to Mukuro and asked a bit hysterically, "What were you planning to do to me, Mukuro? Why did you make me see that illusion?"

"I told you, I was going to take your body. Please tell me you are not _so_ innocent that you don't understand what that means? If you are, then I am even more disappointed that we were interrupted."

The image of Mukuro from the illusion kissing down his body flashed before him and his eyes nearly popped out from his head.

"Sure-surely you weren't going to do th-th-that to me, Mukuro? I'm a guy and you're a guy."

"So, what has that got to do with anything, Tenth Boss of the Vongola? What does gender matter if it feels good?" came Mukuro's unconcerned reply.

"Gargh," Tsuna made a gurgling sound and pulled at his hair again.

In the midst of his breakdown, there was a loud commotion outside the door. Raising his head, Tsuna was able to hear voices.

"Tenth! Tenth! Where are you? Where did you bastards hide the Tenth?"

"Tsuna, let's play mafia. You can be the bad guy and I'll chase you."

"Sawada! Let's give our relationship our best, to the extreme! I am sure Kyoko will understand."

"Nooo, I forgot about them," Tsuna lowered his head to his knees and wept.

As the clamoring got louder, he heard other voices join in and knew that there must be quite a crowd amassed out there by now. Jumping up, he ran over and threw himself at Reborn's feet.

"Please save me, Reborn," he begged pitifully, tears streaming down his face.

"I won't help you," his tutor answered bluntly.

"No way! Please, Reborn, I need your help."

"If you are my student, you can overcome this," the Arcobaleno said stoically.

"Reborn!" fresh tears rolled down Tsuna's face. "Then, at least tell me, how long will this bullet's effects last?"

Reborn paused then looked up at the ceiling, "It will probably wear off by the end of the day."

"Probably? Probably!," Tsuna repeated desperately. "I won't last until tonight with that mob out there."

"Hmm, I don't think you have to worry about that, Tsuna," Reborn said enigmatically.

At that moment, a voice Tsuna recognized all too well, and feared mightily, suddenly cut through the din.

"Oh, a bunch of herbivores are crowding together and disrupting the order. I'll bite you all to death."

The sounds of fighting reached them and Tsuna trembled.

Reborn jumped up and headed for the window. "Well, then, I'm off. Good luck, Tsuna. Do me proud."

"What? You can't leave me like this Reborn!" Tsuna sobbed.

Reborn paid him no mind, instead turning to look at Mukuro who had been observing everything with an almost sadistic glee.

"You should go, too, Mukuro, before he gets in here. I don't think you want to meet _him_ just yet."

"It's a pity, but you are right," Mukuro agreed and gazed back at Tsuna. "Another time, Tenth Boss of the Vongola. Next time, let's make sure there are no interruptions. You were enjoying yourself, too, weren't you? Kufufu."

With those parting words, Mukuro leaped out the window, Reborn on his heels. Tsuna ran to the window and looked out, but there were no signs of either of them.

Dropping to the floor, Tsuna covered his head and whimpered, "I can't believe Reborn left me here like this. What do I do? What do I do?"

He became aware that the sounds of the brawl from outside had died down. Straining his ear, he listened carefully but didn't hear another sound. Heaving a sigh of relief, he fell back on the floor. His relief came too soon, however. The door suddenly slid open and Hibari stepped inside, tonfas held high and stained with blood.

"So, it was you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, that has caused this massive disturbance," the head prefect of the disciplinary committee stated softly as he entered the room.

"Hibari-san!"

Through the open doorway, Tsuna could see the pile of unconscious and battered people. Fearing he was about to be added to that mound, he skittered back before jumping to his feet. Though he didn't know it, he presented quite a sight, with his chest bare, and pants open and loose, revealing his boxers underneath.

Hibari stalked closer and Tsuna's poor, beleaguered mind couldn't handle the additional stress on top of everything that had happened to him that day. Eyes rolling back in his head, he crumpled to the ground as blessed darkness overcame him. _When I wake up, surely all of this will merely have been a bad dream_, was the last lucid thought that passed through his mind.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. Still partially asleep, he tried to stretch only to discover that his arms wouldn't move. Wide awake now, he turned his head to see that his arms were bound above him. Frantically twisting about, he took in his surroundings, trying to determine where he was. The room looked familiar and he realized he had been in here once before. It was the reception room. And, if he was in the reception room, that could only mean one thing: everything had <em>not<em> been a dream, and Hibari had brought him there.

As if thinking of the prefect summoned him, Hibari strolled into eye range and looked down at Tsuna impassively.

"I see that you have awoken, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said conversationally. "You created quite a mess in my school today."

Panicking, Tsuna wriggled violently on the sofa he was currently laying on, wanting desperately to get away from the older teen. As he twisted about, he noticed a strange sensation on his bottom half and looked down. Horror filled his eyes when he saw he was now missing his pants.

"Wah, why am I naked?" he squealed loudly.

"Because I wanted you that way," Hibari replied casually.

"Huh?" Tsuna jerked his head to meet the other's blue-grey eyes, stunned by this revelation.

"I do not need to repeat myself," the dark-haired prefect said while walking toward Tsuna.

Understanding suddenly dawned on him, and Tsuna realized this, too, must be because of the Pheromone Bullet.

"Wait, Hibari-san! You're suffering the effects of a special bullet that Reborn shot at me," he explained eagerly, hoping to get through to his Cloud Guardian.

"Oh, so that is why those herbivores were making such a ruckus then? It was something that baby did."

Relief that Hibari was actually listening to him seized Tsuna and some of the tension went out of him.

Nodding furiously, he continued, "Yes, that is exactly what happened. So, you should untie me and let me go before the bullet's effects make you do something you do not really wish to do."

Eyes narrowing, Hibari shrugged off his jacked and laid his tonfas aside.

"Do you really think anything or _anyone_ could make me do something against my will?" Hibari asked softly as he closed the rest of the distance between them.

Capturing Tsuna's gaze with his own, the _defacto_ ruler of the school smirked slightly and continued, "I am not so weak as to allow myself to be caught by the effects of some strange oddity like those bullets that baby uses."

Confused, Tsuna voiced his thoughts aloud, "Then why are you doing this, Hibari-san? If you aren't under the influence of the Pheromone Bullet, then why did you take off the rest of my clothes?"

"Why?" Hibari repeated as he began to carelessly undo the buttons of his own shirt. "Of course, it was simply because I wanted to."

"I don't understand!" the brown-haired young man shouted in frustration, renewing his struggles, knowing he had to get away somehow or something very, very dangerous was about to happen.

"You do not have to understand," Hibari replied coolly, "you simply have to obey me and I won't bite you to death."

"Wha—," Tsuna's protest was cut off as Hibari dropped down over his body and claimed his lips possessively.

Hibari was _not_ gentle and the kiss robbed Tsuna of his breath. Just as the edges of his vision began to go black from the lack of air, the taller young man released Tsuna's mouth. The weaker teen only had a second to draw in a breath before Hibari dove back down. The second kiss was not as rough as the first, but it was twice as devastating.

"Mpf," Tsuna made a sound of surprise and then his eyelids were drifting shut.

Though Yamamoto's kiss had been pleasant and Mukuro's illusion had made his body feel strange, Hibari's embrace was completely different. When Hibari freed his lips again and moved on to his ear, his skin felt hot and itchy. His stomach and lower half felt tight and warm, and his legs shifted restlessly under the other teen. He didn't understand the sensations sweeping over him and abruptly wondered if he himself could somehow have become a victim of the Pheromone Bullet, too.

When Hibari suddenly bit him sharply on his ear, he cried out at the tiny sting.

"Are you going to bite me to death after all, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in a quaking voice, his inexperience showing.

Hibari actually laughed softly, teeth scraping against Tsuna's flesh as the bigger youth nibbled on the other's neck.

"Sometimes you act like quite the herbivore, and sometimes you electrify me with that power and strength you occasionally exhibit. I'm not going to bite you to death, not yet," Hibari's voice had a deep, low, and mesmerizing quality that sent shivers racing down Tsuna's spine.

"Instead, I am going to peel away those layers of yours and find out what makes you tick," the head prefect continued huskily, "and then I am going to carve myself so deep into you that you will never get me out."

That declaration terrified Tsuna, but he was powerless to resist as Hibari began to fulfill that promise. As the day slowly melted and gave way to night, Tsuna underwent pleasure and pain in combinations he had never experienced before. By the time the sun finally sank into the sky, he had fallen into a deep sleep, salty tracks from his tears drying on his cheeks. He wasn't awake when Hibari untied him. He wasn't awake when the ruthless delinquent gently lifted him and carried him all the way home. And, he wasn't awake to hear the very revealing conversation that took place in his bedroom as he was tucked into bed.

"That Tsuna, I guess he failed this test after all," Reborn mused as he watched Hibari pull the covers up over the young Vongola's sleeping form.

"Don't be mistaken, baby," Hibari took one last look at Tsuna before turning to face the little hitman, "what happened was due to _my_ will and my will alone."

"I see. So that's how it is," Reborn replied thoughtfully.

Hibari nodded curtly and hopped into Tsuna's window, glancing back at Reborn with deadly look upon his face.

"Don't use that bullet again, baby," Hibari told Reborn quietly before disappearing out the window.

"He doesn't like to share, that Hibari Kyoya," the Arcobaleno said aloud, glancing back at Tsuna. "Maybe it was a mistake to use that bullet at this time. I don't know if Tsuna can handle the relationship Hibari is going to pull him into."

"Oh well," Reborn murmured as he jumped up into the bed to lie down next to his student, "things should be interesting from now on."

Tsuna's dream this morning wasn't as pleasant as his one the day before. In fact, Kyoko was nowhere to be seen as he ran from a throng of unknown pursuers who kept trying to do perverted things to his body. He had just managed to evade Rokudo Mukuro, only to fall into Hibari's arms, when a powerful kick to his stomach had him lurching up in bed, gasping for breath.

"Reborn! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" Tsuna cried as he held his belly.

"Because this way is more fun," Reborn replied boldly.

"But never mind that, Tsuna. Look at this. Leon created another new item."

In slow motion, the teen turned to look at the thing Reborn was holding. It was another bullet of some kind. Tsuna didn't even take the time to examine the bullet before he was screaming and running out of the room with his hands over his head. His body registered strange aches and pains in weird places, but his fear of that bullet outweighed everything else as he flew out of the house and down the street.

"Stupid Tsuna," Reborn muttered as he watched his student speed away, "he didn't notice he was totally nude before he ran outside. Oh well, he has to come back some time and I will try the bullet on him then."

The bullet from yesterday had an unusual outcome, after all. Who knew what results would come out of using the new one Leon just produced? Hibari had only said not to use the Pheromone Bullet again. Reborn had no reason to feel guilty about using the new bullet, not that he ever felt guilty anyway. Sitting back in his chair, the strongest infant in the mafia world sipped his morning coffee and patiently waited for Tsuna to return, a devilish smirk on his tiny, round face.


End file.
